


What might have been

by hellbells



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 1x23, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How one incident put things in perspective for the lovers of Detective Danny 'Danno' Williams both past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What might have been

**Author's Note:**

> Au/Ar of 1x23 because it broke my little shippy heart and especially Steve's face!  
> Disclaimer: Lets just say that h50 does not belong to me, I only own my twisted imagination.

Ever since the Cliff fall, things had drastically changed between him and Danny. It seems that falling down a cliff face really had broken through all the barriers and emotional defences. Steve McGarrett was, dare he say, happy. The morning had started well with a morning swim to set his day off and then returning to Danno to give him a proper wake-up.

 

If only people knew the real reason for the sudden improvement in Danny’s mood in the last few weeks (Big hint it was not the new coffee in the office).

 

The bust should have gone well but then Danny was infected with an unknown agent. Steve’s heart broke hearing Danny gasping for breath. Steve was terrified and the only way he could focus was to work out how to follow up the new leads. Once the ambulance ride came, there was no way he was not riding with Danno. He was honest enough that he could admit that there was no way he would be able to focus on the case. Hey wasn't this a turn around for the books, the ice-cold SEAL commander reluctant to complete a mission.

 

The relief he felt when Kaye identified the toxin was palpable and the anxiety started to pass. Steve had trained hard to become one of the best soldiers in the world but no training would let him fight a nerve agent. 

 

Stan and Rachel had gone to England and so Danny had Gracie, which meant he had to go pick Gracie up. Little Gracie had looked so scared when he explained what was going on. He did not think he would ever forget the look of absolute faith in little Gracie’s eyes, that somehow, he would make everything okay.

 

Once Danny had woken and he was sure that Danny was okay, he went back to the case and promised to return as soon as it was solved. The hospital was sending him updates and he had to field one worried conversation from Rachel.

 

It turned out the Sarin was not the prelude to an attack but just an odd choice for a standard murder, in a way it was almost ingenious.

 

Steve though was weary and glad that the case was wrapping up, as he wanted to get back to Danno. There had never been a better sight than Danny’s exhausted smile when he opened the door. Gracie was asleep on the big couch next to the bed. Danny did not say anything just gestured for him to come and snuggle. No one would ever believe it or could ever imagine that Steve did but contrary to popular belief, he was human and not a robot and truly enjoyed hugging Danny. Today had scared the shit out of him and he was more than happy to sink into Danny’s embrace and physically remind himself that Danno was okay. He must have been tired than he thought because he quickly drifted off.

 

Rachel had flown back from England anxious about her ex-husband, to be surprised at the scene that greeted her. Danny lay on his bed, looking the very picture of exhausted contentment, his fingers running through the Commanders hair. Rachel was started to realise that the Commander was even more handsome when he was relaxed, a state that occurred only around her Ex-husband.

 

Danny was smiling; he put his fingers to his lips to make sure she did not disturb Steve. She could only imagine the terror that had gone through his mind today. If she was honest, she still cared greatly for her ex-husband but she had made her choice and she would have to work and try to fix it.

 

Feeling more affection for ex-husband than she had in a long time, she kissed him on his head, just as she did with Gracie and left him to rest. After all, she may be happy for her ex-husband but she could not deny that a small part of her, desperately wished that she were the one lying in his arms.


End file.
